


Skeptics and True Believers

by anklebiterss



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is..., fun.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, LITERALLY, M/M, Trans Male Character, alex screams a lot, gabe is a fucking tree, i mean hes a banshee, it makes sense I promise, more tags will be added, trans!alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anklebiterss/pseuds/anklebiterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex’s head starts pounding, he knows everything is about to go downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Alex’s head starts pounding, he knows everything is about to go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is just an introduction thing ig ok cool


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible trigger warnings for the whole story: alex has visions and hears voices and things if thats triggering to anyone, there's major character deaths, a lot of supernatural creatures and its pretty full of gore and will possibly be descriptive, minor dysphoria and probably a good bit of panic and anxiety so be careful reading this!!

College is hard.

 

Focusing is hard, taking notes and studying is hard, and learning how to be an adult is hard.

 

But for Alex Suarez, it’s even harder.

 

And when a piercing pain shoots through his brain, he drops his pencil and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

Today is  _ not _  a good day.

 

He swallows the lump in his throat, fiddling with the fabric at the hem of his shirt and glancing around the room. Nobody he knows is in this class, not anyone he’s friends with at least. Not that it matters either way.

His leg is bouncing, and instead of taking notes like he should be, his eyes are on the clock. It’s taking all his energy to keep his senses in focus. He _l_ _ iterally _  needs to fucking  _ scream _ .

 

By the time class is over, he can’t even stop to greet his boyfriend in the halls, much less walk back to their apartment with him. 

 

When Alex’s head starts pounding, he knows everything is about to go downhill.

 

His vision is starting to go black, and he’s seeing things, hearing things, that aren’t what’s going on around him.

 

It isn’t like he doesn’t know what’s happening, it’s happened before, just never in this setting.

 

He hears a faint “Alex, are you okay?” and rapidly shakes his head, shoving his books in the direction of the voice and wandering out of the school.    
  
He isn’t sure where he is anymore, but it still isn’t where he needs to be, so he keeps wandering, his vision blurry. He can hear footsteps close behind him and faint breathing. There’s too much noise. His vision snaps back and he turns around to face Nate, who’s following behind him, and takes a deep breath.

 

And suddenly, he cracks. 

 

His jaw snaps open and he falls to his knees, his vision going black and his hands over his ears. He lets out a scream, and he can’t even think but he knows everyone must have heard it, and he knows Ryan Ross is dead.

 

-

 

When he gets back to the apartment, his hands are shaking. Nate doesn’t speak to him, and he doesn’t speak to Nate. He sits down at the chair by the window and tunes out everything.

 

He doesn’t want to be there right now. He doesn’t want to be anywhere. He’s sweating too much and everything isn’t working and Nate’s not confused, just concerned, but of course Alex doesn’t know that.

 

What he  _ does _  know is that he needs to provide an explanation for both the screaming and why he doesn’t let Nate sleep in the bed with him, or see him topless, despite the fact that they’ve been dating for months. He’s lucky Nate’s giving him his space.

 

He also knows this will go over either fine, or terribly,  _ terribly _  wrong.

 

And something else has already gone terribly wrong, because Ryan Ross is dead and he still needs to figure out how it happened, and suddenly he wants to scream again but he can hold it back this time, it isn’t that bad.

 

After a while of silence, Nate speaks up.    
  
“You alright?”

 

Alex drums his fingers on his thigh.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I just watched you scream the loudest fucking caoine I’ve ever heard. Who died.” He doesn’t phrase it as a question, more of a demand, even though it doesn’t work like that, and Alex’s head snaps up.

 

“Did you just say caoine?” His face flashes pale, and he’s sweating even more now. Nate looks at him expectantly, and he pauses. “Ryan Ross. Don’t know how, not yet.” 

 

He can tell Nate’s debating saying something, and then he shakes his head. “Okay. Don’t do anything here.” He pauses and looks over Alex, as if he’s searching for a notable difference, as if he’s searching for something to change.

 

“Banshees are girls, aren’t they?”

 

There it is. 

 

Alex doesn’t say anything, so Nate continues.

 

“Unless I’m wrong, y’know, are you not…?”

 

Alex shakes his head faintly, only half paying attention to what Nate’s saying because he’s too nervous. It’s too hot in the room, and he doesn’t know what to say next, so he breaks the silence.

 

“It’s too hot…” He speaks in a whisper, tugging at the hem of his shirt, and Nate glances around the room. “We’ll fix that later, uh, what are you?” Alex bites his lip and looks down. “Oh, I meant, like, you were right when I nodded.”    
  
“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be a girl?”

 

“No.”

 

There’s another silence, and Alex scratches at his arm awkwardly. 

 

“If you’re hot, y’know, you can just take your shirt off. I mean… We  _ are _  dating ‘n all.” He can tell Nate’s curiosity is getting the best of him, so he sighs, crossing his arms and pulling his shirt off from the bottom.

 

Nate stares at him in confusion for a moment, and then shock.

 

Alex picks at the edge of his binder. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

There’s a moment of silence, and Alex takes that time to put his shirt back on, because he really can’t handle Nate staring at his chest for any longer.

  
“So, that’s two things you didn’t tell me.” Nate speaks up eventually. Alex nods faintly, still too nervous to speak even though he knows Nate’s fine with it. “That’s fine though. Does that mean we can sleep in the same bed?” Alex nods again, and when he looks up at Nate, a smile spreads across his face to match that of his boyfriend.    
  
No more lying.

**Author's Note:**

> yo heres the introduction chapter 1 will be up soon


End file.
